Déchirure
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Natsu et Grey entretiennent une relation plus qu'amicale depuis quelques temps. Cependant, personne n'est au courant à part Happy. Et lorsque les autres le découvre, ils doivent faire face à leurs réactions. Que se passera-t-il chez Fairy Tail ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, me revoici avec un two-shot cette fois.  
Attention, ce texte dénonce l'homophobie ! Personne ne mérite d'en être victime.  
Bonne lecture à vous ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail revenait de mission. Par chance, celle-ci se déroulait pas très loin de Magnolia, leur évitant de prendre le train. Ils rentraient donc à pied, au plus grand soulagement du dragonslayer. Les filles marchaient en tête, discutant joyeusement. Un peu en retrait, les garçons suivaient silencieusement. Leurs mains se frôlèrent doucement avant de se glisser l'une contre l'autre.

Un silence apaisant entourait Grey et Natsu. Main dans la main, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot.

-Tu ne crois pas Natsu ? demanda soudainement Lucy en se retournant.

-Quoi ?

Le dragonslayer n'avait rien écouté de la conversation des filles et était perdu. Cependant les filles remarquèrent tout de suite que les garçons se tenaient main dans la main et comprirent aussitôt la relation qui les lier. Ce n'était pas une amitié, mais bien de l'amour. Les jeunes filles étaient choquées de le découvrir. Les jeunes hommes attendaient leur réaction avec une certaine pointe d'appréhension. Le brun pressa la main de son compagnon dans la sienne en sentant son angoisse.

La première a se ressaisir fut Erza. La jeune femme sourit doucement et les félicita chaleureusement. Leur relation était surprenante au premier abord, mais finalement tellement évidente quand on les connaissait bien. Elle était simplement heureuse pour eux et leur souhait tout le bonheur du monde.

-T'es d'accord avec ça ?! s'exclama Lucy.

La réaction de la mage chevalier surprenait la blonde. Elle qui avait été élevé dans une famille bourgeoise, elle ne pouvait accepter cette relation. On lui avait toujours dis que l'homosexualité n'était pas quelque chose de normale. La petite Wendy au milieu ne savait que dire. Elle était très surprise de savoir ses amis gay et en couple et avait encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais elle ne comptait pas les rejeter.

Natsu baissa la tête en voyant la réaction de Lucy et l'absence de réaction de la dragonslayer céleste. Il se doutait que leur relation ne serait pas facilement acceptée, mais il pensait qu'au moins son équipe le ferait. Grey ne supportant pas de voir son compagnon blessé, il lança un regard noir à la blonde. Une aura noire l'entourait. Avant que la situation ne s'envenime, Erza décida d'agir et emmena Lucy et Wendy avec elle vers Magnolia.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Grey prit son amant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tête alors que le dragonslayer se blottissait contre lui. Natsu enfouit sa tête dans son cou et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux. Le rejet de leur amie lui faisait mal. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun apportant réconfort et courage à l'autre. Puis ils reprirent la route pour rentrer chez eux.

Grey avait emménagé chez Natsu et Happy depuis quelques temps déjà. L'exceed avait tout de suite accepté leur relation et était heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Il était au courant des sentiments du dragonslayer depuis longtemps et le bonheur des jeunes hommes le ravissait. Malgré son caractère de pipelette, Happy avait gardé le silence sur la relation de ses deux amis sur leur demande. Ils ne comptaient pas en parler immédiatement à la guilde.

Mais maintenant que les filles étaient au courant, ils ne pourraient plus se cacher bien longtemps. Alors une fois arrivé chez eux, ils décidèrent que dès le lendemain, ils révèleraient leur relation à leurs camarades. Ils avaient bien conscience que les réactions seraient probablement partagés et qu'ils devraient supporter le rejet de certains. Mais ils feraient face ensemble à la douleur que cela engendrerait.

-Grey … tu penses qu'ils seraient capables de nous demander de partir … ?

-Natsu …

Grey déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça … le vieux ne les laissera pas faire.

-Tu penses … ?

-J'en suis certain Natsu.

Le dragonslayer, un peu rassuré, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de son amour sincère. Le brun ressentait le même besoin et serra son amant contre lui. Etroitement enlacé, les deux hommes partagèrent une étreinte douce et amoureuse.

Le lendemain, Grey se réveilla au levée du soleil et observa son compagnon endormis. La lumière du soleil éclairait son visage et ses cheveux roses. Il s'accouda et glissa une main dans les mèches soyeuses. Le brun adorait ce moment. Son dragon se réveillait souvent après lui, et il pouvait profiter de ces instants pour admirer son visage endormis.

Natsu remua doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il papillonna un peu avant que son regard n'accroche celui tendre de Grey. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de son beau brun.

-Bonjour mon cœur, dis Natsu.

Grey se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement celles de son compagnon.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres roses et chaudes.

Natsu combla l'espace entre eux et captura ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Grey ferma les yeux et enlaça son compagnon tendrement. Ils restèrent quelques instants étroitement enlacés avant de se lever. Les deux jeunes hommes s'habillèrent puis allèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Happy était déjà sur la table en train de manger un poisson. Il les salua avec un sourire, que les mages lui retournèrent. Le chat était un peu comme leur meilleur ami et leur enfant.

Une fois le déjeuner finis et la vaisselle faite, le trio partit pour la guilde. Grey et Natsu marchaient main dans la main, ignorant les regards sur leur passage. Happy volait près d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la guilde et prirent une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Natsu serrait fortement la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

-Yo tout le monde ! lança le dragon de feu avec son entrain habituel.

Tout le monde se retourna pour le saluer, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes mages qui se tenaient la main, proche l'un de l'autre. Dans un silence pesant, les mages de feu et de glace rejoignirent Erza à une table. Happy les avait suivis et s'assit sur la table de ses amis. Mais la réaction du reste de la guilde ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! lâcha Elfman.

-C'est écœurant, renchérit Laxus.

D'autres mages se joignirent à eux, dont Lucy qui avait quitté la table aussitôt ses camarades arrivés. Ils formèrent un petit groupe de l'autre côté de la salle, les toisant avec dégoût. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à réagir, d'autres comme Mirajane rejoignirent les jeunes amants pour les soutenir. C'est ainsi que deux clans se formèrent en se regardant en chien de faïence. Les autres mages, qui ne s'étaient joins à aucun des deux groupes, restèrent à l'écart. Parmi eux, certains ne savaient que dire, d'autres étaient partagés comme les raijin qui auraient voulus les défendre mais y perdrait leur précieuse amitié avec Laxus.

Grey passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et l'attira contre lui. Il lança un regard noir à ceux qui s'opposaient à leur relation. Leur réaction le décevait énormément. Alors que la guilde se disait une grande famille, ils ne les acceptaient pas. Et il n'était pas le seul déçu.

Elfman se sentait trahi de voir ses sœurs défendre les jeunes mages plutôt qu'être à ses côtés, de même pour Laxus qui aurait voulu que sa compagne soit de son côté. Mais la jeune femme, dont tout le monde connaissait l'attachement pour l'amour et les couples, était prête à tout pour aider ses amis. Même à se dresser contre ses propres camarades. Et avec les deux reines, Titania et le démon Mirajane, du même côté, personne n'osait bouger.

Les deux groupes semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge, et les mages spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Le silence était lourd et pesant. Ils n'osaient pas esquisser le moindre geste.

C'est alors que le maître Makarov entra dans la pièce. L'ambiance inhabituel lui fit froncer les sourcils et il alla s'asseoir sur le comptoir du bar. Le vieil homme lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, et remarqua au milieu de l'un des groupes Natsu agrippé à Grey qui le serrait dans ses bras. Le dragonslayer retenait ses larmes, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux. Pas devant ceux qui les rejeter et les insulter, il ne leur ferait pas se plaisir. Le brun se sentait mal de voir son compagnon dans cet état et resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Makarov.

-Master, ils refusent d'accepter Grey et Natsu, répondit Mirajane en montrant le groupe qui leur faisait face.

Mira et Erza s'était mise devant leurs amis, les autres membres du groupe les encerclant pour les protéger. Ils étaient leurs camarades et amis, et à Fairy Tail personne ne devait blesser les leurs. Le maître comprit le problème aussitôt et son bras s'allongea. D'un seul coup, il envoya voler dans le mur les mages qui rejeter Natsu et Grey.

-Vous me décevez. Vos camarades s'aiment et ne font de mal à personne, vous n'avez aucune raison de les rejeter ainsi. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici tant que vous ne leur aurez pas présenter des excuses sincères. Et maintenant dehors !

Makarov était en colère contre ses enfants, et ceux-ci sortirent sans demander leurs restes. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Natsu enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et éclata en sanglot. Il était blessé. Grey posa sa tête sur la sienne et le serra fort contre lui. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était tout autant blessé de leurs réactions que son compagnon. Erza, qui les considérait presque comme ses petits frères, n'aimait pas les voir ainsi. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule libre de Grey.

-Vous devriez rentrer, lui dit-elle.

Le mage de glace hocha la tête, et attendit que son dragon se calme avant de lui prendre la main et sortir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **A la guilde :**

Erza regarda avec bienveillance ses amis sortirent. Puis elle lança un regard sévère à ceux qui s'étaient contentés de tout regarder sans agir. L'aura menaçante qui l'entourait en fit reculer plus d'un, et il fallut même que Mira pose sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne retourne à son poste derrière le bar.

Dans la pièce, les discutions reprirent doucement. Erza et Wendy occupaient toujours la table ou elles étaient avant l'altercation qui avait faillis mal tourner si le maître n'était pas intervenu. Happy avait préféré rester avec elles, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider ses amis.

Makarov observait tout ce monde d'un œil attentif. L'ambiance était plus calme que d'habitude, maintenant qu'une partie des mages avaient étés mis dehors et que les deux fauteurs de troubles habituels qui déclenchaient les bagarres étaient aussi absents. Il avait été vraiment déçu et en colère de voir la réaction de ses enfants. Fairy Tail était une famille, et le rejet qu'ils avaient manifesté n'était pas digne des membres de la guilde. Il soupira avant de demander à Mira de lui servir une choppe de bière.

Les sœurs Strauss discutaient au comptoir. Elles ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur frère, et n'étaient pas prêtes à lui pardonner. Leur équipe venait de se briser, comme plusieurs autres à en voir la salle. Car aucun des mages présents n'étaient prêt à partir en mission avec ceux qui avaient ouvertement blessés leurs camarades. Tous espéraient tout de même que ces derniers réfléchiraient à leurs actes et qu'ils changeraient.

 **Du côté des mages mis à la porte :**

La plupart d'entre eux étaient énervés contre le maître et leurs camarades. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à faire les moindres excuses, après tout ils n'y étaient pour rien si l'idiot de dragonslayer et le froid mage de glace avait décidé d'avoir une relation ! Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à se remettre en question. Et ils avaient la certitude qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème pour les missions, puisque des membres de leurs équipes étaient encore à la guilde. Ils ne savaient pas que ces derniers ne comptaient pas les aider.

Plusieurs rentrèrent chez eux, d'autres traînaient dans les rues. Ils n'avaient plus de guilde ou aller tant que la colère du maître ne serait pas retombée, et aucun n'oserait défier les ordres de Makarov.

 **Chez Natsu :**

Les jeunes amants étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils avaient rapidement finis sur le canapé, étroitement enlacés. Les larmes du dragonslayer ne coulaient plus, mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient chacun besoin du réconfort de l'autre. Son odeur, sa chaleur, son amour. Dans l'intimité, Grey ne cachait plus ses sentiments et quelques larmes lui avaient échappé à leur arrivée chez eux. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était son compagnon. S'il ne pouvait guérir sa blessure, il voulait au moins lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Natsu était reconnaissant envers son compagnon. Il s'installa sur ses jambes et se blottit contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Grey à ses côtés. Et il voulait simplement qu'ils soient acceptés par leurs amis. Etait-ce trop demander ? Qu'avaient-ils fais de mal pour qu'ils réagissent ainsi ? Ces questions ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Grey sentait bien le mal-être de son compagnon et resserra son étreinte. Il lui caressa le dos gentiment, ses gestes empreint d'une tendresse infinie. Le mage de glace savait qu'à cet instant son amant en avait besoin plus que jamais. Il se doutait de se qu'il se passait dans sa tête et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

-Natsu, on a rien fais de mal. Ils sont juste idiots. Ne te prend pas la tête pour eux.

-Je voulais juste …

-Je sais.

Grey déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux. Il voulait le rassurer, que Natsu comprenne que le problème ce n'était pas eux mais les autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, Erza, Wendy, Sharuru et Happy vinrent leur rendre visite et leur proposer une mission. Les garçons acceptèrent, cela pourrait leur changer les idées. L'équipe partit donc pour une mission de plusieurs jours à l'autre bout de Fiore. Ils devaient protéger un campement de chercheur dans la montagne le temps que ceux-ci effectuent des prélèvements et quelques expériences.

Les mages plantèrent donc leurs tentes près de celles des chercheurs, une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Ils sécurisèrent ensuite le clan pour la nuit, les chercheurs commenceraient leur travail le lendemain.

Les quelques jours qu'ils passèrent à la montagne furent assez calme, les mages sécurisaient le camp tous les soirs pour la nuit. Dans la journée, ils éloignaient les monstres qui voulaient attaquer, et s'entraîner un peu de leur côté sans gêner leurs clients. Et lorsque la mission se termina, ils purent ranger le campement et repartir avec une jolie bourse de joyaux en poche. Ils arrivèrent à Magnolia en début de soirée, et décidèrent de rentrer directement chez eux et faire leur rapport au maître le lendemain matin.

Les filles partirent pour Fairy Hills avec Sharuru. Happy, qui avait passé les derniers jours avant la mission avec elles, décida de rentrer chez lui avec Natsu et Grey. Les trois coéquipiers prirent le chemin vers la forêt et rejoignirent la petite maison qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble.

Pendant ces derniers jours, les mages qui les avaient rejetés eurent le temps de voir que leurs équipes les avaient exclus. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire de mission, et cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Alors certains commencèrent à se remettre en question et réfléchir aux paroles du maître et à la réaction qu'ils avaient eu avant son arrivée. Et peut-être qu'ils avaient exagérés.

Le lendemain de leur retour de mission, Natsu, Grey et Happy arrivèrent à la guilde en fin de matinée comme souvent. Erza et Wendy étaient déjà là et avaient fais leur rapport au maître. Ils les rejoignirent et s'assirent à table avant d'engager la discussion. Ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds à la guilde depuis l'incident, mais elle leur avait manqué. Et ils étaient heureux d'y être à nouveau. Ils y restèrent toute la journée, et quelques bagarres générales éclatèrent.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent en fin d'après-midi, un petit groupe de mage vint les voir. Ils faisaient partis des exclus, et aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes se mirent sur la défensive. Leurs vis-à-vis comprenaient leur réaction, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'est gêné qu'ils leur formulèrent leurs excuses pour leur comportement exagéré. Ils y avaient réfléchis, et leurs excuses étaient des plus sincères. Grey et Natsu s'échangèrent un regard avant de décider de leur pardonner. Ils n'oublieraient pas, mais ils feraient des efforts pour retrouver leur amitié avec ces mages qui étaient aussi de Fairy Tail.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours. Les mages qui s'étaient excusés revinrent à la guilde. Quand aux autres, ceux qui ne pouvaient se remettre en question et changer leur avis, ils furent bientôt obligés de quitter Fairy Tail même si la décision était douloureuse, car s'ils ne trouvaient pas une nouvelle guilde ils ne pourraient plus jamais faire de mission et subvenir à leurs besoins.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis ;)


End file.
